


Spoil Little Piggy

by Lazy_Crow



Series: RadioDust [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: Alastor slowly understands why Angel spoils Fat Nuggets.Aka: Piggy Love!
Relationships: Alastor & Fat Nuggets, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543474
Comments: 23
Kudos: 417





	Spoil Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a discord chat.

"My dear, don't you think you're spoiling him?" Alastor questioned.  
He understood why Angel treated the pig tge way he did. The first nice thing he got in hell and, to Angel, it was like his own child so of course he would treat it as such. Buying clothes, giving proper food ( and junk food for him), walking it and providing the piglet everything it needed. However, right now, Angel was currently holding him Fat Nuggets in his arms, a rhine stone collar, face currently covered in crumbs from eating a cookie Angel was feeding him, Alastor was thinking he might be taking in a bit to far. Angel tapped his chin as if pretending to think.  
"Naw, I don't think so." He lifted the pigglet to face him. "Isn't that right Nuggy." Angel said as I he was talking to a baby.  
He cradled the pig back in his arms as he scratched it's belly getting little squeals of happiness in return. Alastor understood it, he really did, but at the same time he didn't.

°°°°°°°°°°

Angel had to leave for a day for some sort of family emergency.  
"Molly has to go do a family run and wants me around for extra hands." Angel explained to Alastor. The radio host was currently sitting on Angel's bed while his boyfriend ran around getting ready. He went into the little compartment underneath the vanity mirror pulling out a pistol, making sure it had bullets and sticking it into the back of his mini skirt pulling his jacket down over it.  
"I trust you're be able to take care of yourself and not cause a big ruckus?" Alastor teased.  
Angel let out a laughed. "Course I can, mafia business has to stay on the down low love."   
Alastor hummed in response. "So what is it that you wanted to ask me?"  
"I wanted to ask if you could watch Fat Nuggets while I'm out."  
Upon hearing his name said pig came up and booped Alastor arm to get him to move it so that he may get by. He moved his arms and little squeals of happy attention grabbing came from the piglet. Alastor would be a liar if he said it wasn't cute.  
"Of course dear. He's a charming fellow to have around." Standing up Alastor picked up the little creature and holding him under his arms. Angel pressed a kiss to Alastor's cheek and smiled. "Thanks babe. I'll be back in a few hours. Love you both." And with that Angel took his leave and left Alastor and the pig alone. The first hour was fine. Nuggets found himself following Alastor around as he did his usual routine. He walked slow sat the pigglet could pitter patter right alongside him and not be left behind. The issue came when Alastor was talking to Charlie and Fat Nuggets wandered off into another room. The room happened to hold a random demon that Charlie was trying get to stay at the hotel. This demon just happeneds to be into eating meat and seeing Fat Nuggets there was not a good thing.  
"Why hello there piggy piggy."

A loud squeal from the other room had Alastor and Charlie barging in and the demon had the piglet in his grasp, jaw unhinged and preparing to bite down. Static surrounded the room and Alastor's antlers grew, his eyes turned to dials and he grew in size. He snatched Fat Nuggets up in one hand and had the demon's throat in his other. The demon choked as he tried to breathe and looked at the radio demon in the eye with fear.  
"You listen to me you _fucking scum_ ," Alastor teeth glowed as he talk and his jaw didn't move. "if you ever put your filthy hands on my child again _I will hang you by your entrails, G̸̏̔O̸͂̒T̶̐̇ ̷͑̔I̸̋̏T̴̍͠!̸̊̃?̴̾̓_ " The demon shook his head rapidly, just wanting to be let go. "Good. _N̶̋͘o̴̚ͅw̵̔̄ ̶̅͘G̷̛̒e̵̒̅t̷͗̚ ̶͌͠O̶͐͒tû̶̌t̷̃̓!̴͋͛_ "  
A loud thud could be heard as Alastor threw the demon at the door. He quickly ran away not wanting to push the radio demon's rage any further. Once gone the static was gone and Alastor was back to normal. He held Nuggs in his hand and walked back past Charlie, acting as if he didn't just swear and called Fat Nuggets his child.

Fat Nuggets got away again. This time he ran into the hallway and began pulling at a cloth underneath a potted plant. Pulling it the fabric off the table the plant fell with it, a loud crash erupting when it hit the floor. The glass pot shattered making a pile of glass and dirt on the floor. Rather than scare the piglet away he played in it and started eating the plant. Luckily Alastor got to him before anything was punctured.

"Fat Nuggets what are you doing?" The pig looked up from the plant he was munching when his name was called and titles his head when he looked up at Alastor. "Look at you, your a mess. And don't eat the plant, it has no nutritional values what so ever."  
He picked up the piglet and held him up to get a better look at him. Alastor let out a sigh and let his smile fall into a less manic one. "Well you don't look injured and nothing seems to be out of place. Come, let's get you all cleaned up." Placing Nuggs under his arm he walked to his leaving the mess for Niffty to clean up. Getting into his room he went to his bathroom and started running a bath and putting in some body wash to get it all sudsy and stopped the water when he felt the water was high enough to wash the little thing without accidentally drowning the poor thing.  
"Alright Fat Nuggets, time for a bath." He removed the bow from around Nuggets neck, it was dirty as well meaning he can't put it back on.  
He rolled up his sleeves, pickied up the piglet and gently placed him in the bubble water. He began scrubbing the dirt away. Starting at his back, then his belly, then his ears (Nuggs liked this leaning into Alastor's touch) and finally his face, squishing his cheeks and making him doing a little blep in the process. Alastor found that adorable. Rinsing off the soap and soapy water Alastor dried him off with a towel and brought him over to his bed. His bow wasn't washed so that wasn't going back on him. Alastor went through his drawers, shuffling around in them while Fat Nuggets watched him. He came back over and tied a red and black no tie around his neck.  
"There you are, look at you. Such a handsome young man." Alastor cooed as he stepped back to look at his handy work. Fat Nuggets tilted his head as he looked at Alastor. He attempted to stand on his back legs and wave around his front, trying motions for Al to picked him up. Alastor complied with the request, cradled Nuggs like a baby and went on about his day. Angel was not specially happy the Nuggets bow was replaced but got over it when he saw how cute he looked.

°°°°°°°°°°

  
Alastor was in Angel's room watching a movie with him. Well, trying to anyway. According to Angel it was a modern day horror movie that revolved around something called FaceTime. Alastor didn't understand it and was quickly growing to not care.  
"What is it supposed to be about again?" He asked trying to at least appear intrigued by it.  
"Some people a talking online and a ghost gal is haunting all their laptops. It wants to kill them cause they were shitty to her." Angel explained, he sounded bored himself.  
Alastor looked at the t.v., someone just got killed before their screen when black and vanished. "It's haunting their devices?"  
"Apparently."  
"Then why don't they just turn them off?"  
Angel shrugged his shoulders. "Guess these people are just that stupid."  
The movie continued for 5 more minutes before it was a silent and mutual agreement that it sucked and should be turned off. Angel stretched top pair of arms and crained his back.  
"Well that sucked." Angel commented.  
"Who recommended that to you?"  
"Charlie. She scare easily so I don't know why I thought listening to her was a good idea. Vaggie recommended one though, said it's supposed to be good. Wanna watch that?"  
"I suppose, she doesn't scare as easy as her girlfriend."  
"Cool, but Imma go get more popcorn."  
Angel picked up the bowl and got off his bed, causing Nuggs to wake up and rise from his bed as well and waddle up to Angel. The spider giggled down at his pet and knelt down to him. "I'll be back Nuggy. Wait for daddy in here okay? I love you." Pecking the piglet on top of the head he stood up and left out, leaving Alastor alone with Fat Nuggets. Alastor and the piglet looked at each other and Nuggets waddled his way over to the deer demon. When he got close enough he stood on his hign legs and gestured for Alastor to pick him up. He did so with no problem and placed him in his lap. The piglet sat and stared up at Alastor, titling his head. Alastor titled his head in the same way. "What are you thinking about little darling?" He asked.  
The piglet gave a little snort and booped his noes on Alastor's hand and he's seen him do that to Angel enough to know what that meant. Alastor lightly scratches Nuggets behind the ear earning little piggy noises in return. After about 2 minutes of this Fat Nuggets walked further into Alastor's lap and layed down. Alastor placed a hand on Nuggs and smiled down gently at him.  
"Awe, isn't that cute." Angel's voice caught him off guard a bit.  
Angel stood in the doorway with popcorn in hand and snug smile on his face.  
"I see my favorite boys are getting along."  
"Ah, well, yes. He is a charming little thing, it's hard not to get along with him." Alastor tried to pass off the way Angel was looking at him and hoped he didn't push the subject of what was happening. Luckily enough for Alastor he didn't, instead he shut the door, put on the movie and sat down next to the deer putting a hand over the one Alastor had on Fat Nuggets, pressing his hand further down on the pig and him feeling the way he snorted a bit when he breath. Almost like he was snoring.. The movie was far scary then the previous one so that was at least an added plus.

°°°°°°°°°°

  
Alastor went out for a hunt today and caught himself a vile demon. The eel demon was currently pleading for his life. It was music to his ears and made the hunt all the more sweeter.  
"P-Please, I'm begging you. Whatever you want I-I'll give it to you." His voice was shakey and so was his body.  
"Anything I want?" Alastor asked, titling his head, smile a bit more manic than usual.  
The demon victim shook his head. "Y-Yes! Anything y-you want!"  
Alastor smile grew. "Well my good lad I'm quiet hungry and I have the strangest craving for" He paused. "eel~"  
He ripped off his ear. The motion was quick and painless, the only indicatons of the eel demon's ear missing was that he lost sound in that side, he could feel blood running down the side of his face and Alastor was holding it. He tried to escape but a quick snap of his fingers the demon was tied up and gagged. Alastor threw him I've his shoulders and brought him back to the hotel. Alastor walked through the door with the eel demon on his shoulders, some blood on his gloves and an ear in his hand. Angel, Vaggie and Charlie stared at him and Husk continued his day drinking as per usual. Fat Nuggets was sitting next to Angel's feet but waddled up to Alastor happily and he knelt down to him.  
"Hello there little Nuggets. I have a surprise for you." Alastor held out the ear infront of the piglet and Nuggs started munching it happily.  
Angel sauntered up to them and leaned over his pig and boyfriend. "Oh, bringing him snacks now, are we?" He had a very smug look on his face.  
"It came off, no use in wasting food." He stood up to his full height, readjusted the demon, and headed for the kitchen.  
"I'll be trying out a new jumbalaya recipes if anyone needs me."  
When Alastor was gone Vaggie started screeching about how Alastor can't just bring in a ransom's demon and eat them and Charlie reminding her that he's an investor not a patreon so he technically can. Angel picked up his pet pig and scratched his belly while quietly talking to him.  
"Look at you, wiggling your way into my lovers heart with ya cuteness. Aren't you a little stinker."

°°°°°°°°°°

  
Alastor got it now. He was finally understand why Angel spoiled the pig so much, how could he not give the little guy any and everything he could possibly want. The more time he spent with Fat Nuggets the more Alastor treated him as if he was a baby. Specifically his baby. Sneaking him scraps of meat, giving him ear scratches and belly rubs, dressing him up and taking pictures and, as of currently, dancing around and singing with him. He was holding him like a baby while waltzing around the room.  
"When the dog bark, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite thing and then I don't feel so bad~"  
The door being slammed open stopped Alastor and Nuggets little dance and the deer demon turned around and saw Angel in the doorway with papers in his hand and a surprise look in his face before a smile slowly slipped it's way into his face.  
"Are you dancing?"  
Alastor said nothing.  
"Are you dancing with Fat Nuggets?!"  
Alastor turned his back to hide the fact that he was starting to blush. "Well it wouldn't be the first time."  
"It Wouldn't!?" He needed to shut up.  
Laughter could be heard, loud boisterous laugh followed by the clacking of heeled boots before arms were wrapped around him.  
"Awe babe, that's cute. You spoiling him is just so cute."  
Why did he not lock his door?  
"Are you hear to tease me about it?"  
"No, I was actually here to confront you on this." The spider held out a polaroid picture of Fat Nuggets in a suite and bow tie with a mini staff next to him.  
"How did you get that!?" Alastor tried to take the picture but Angel pulled it away before he could. Lucky he had a baby in his hand.  
"Not important, what's important is why you hid this. He's our son, if you have pics of him being cute then you need to put them on display. He's a star babe."  
Alastor rolled his eyes, landing them on the pig cradled in his arms. He'd fallen asleep.  
"Nightstand, bottom drawer." He said.  
The confused look Angel gave Alastor was all the questions he needed. "The rest of them are in there."  
Angel was quick to get to the nightstand and pull out the pictures and coo over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year My Fellow Sinners!  
> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy shit.


End file.
